


Soft Shance

by The_Smut_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Comfort Sex, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Battle, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softcore Porn, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Queen/pseuds/The_Smut_Queen
Summary: I just really wanted some soft Shance sex so Shiro is coming to check up on Lance after a rough battle and some kissing leads all the way back to their rooms.It was also a request on my Tumblr so it fit well so enjoy these best boys





	Soft Shance

Lance set his helmet to the side before letting out a shaky breath and sliding down to sit back against the castle wall. That mission was a close one, too close, with him as the closest to being obliterated into metal chunks to float through space. He heard footsteps rushing toward his hanger, only one person from the sounds of it. He stood up to meet who it was at his hanger door,  
“Shiro?” he said surprised as immediately was taken into his embrace. His arms felt weak as he pulled him closer taking it all in almost hoping they just wouldn't move from that spot.  
“Are you alright?” Shiro asked pulling away  
“are you hurt??” his eyes scanned up and down searching for any immediate sign of injury on him and for any cracks in his armor  
“Do we need to get you in a healing pod or anything???”  
“Shiro, I'm fine” he said looking Shiro in the eyes, watching as if in slow motion and his expression softened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Shiro reached his hands up gingerly cupping Lance's face and quickly pulling him into a kiss. Time stopped and his legs were about to dissolve to jello as he felt the black Paladin's lips firmly press against his. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in the feel of the other. His lips were soft and gentle and Lance thought he would be content with staying like this forever. But of course he had to pull away eventually his eyes meeting Lance's wide eyed expression, almost paralyzed and he began to stutter out an apology  
“I-I'm sorry i shouldn't of.. I don't know what-”  
“Shut up” Lance said bluntly and quickly reconnecting their lips and wrapping his arms around the other to pull him down more. Shiro wound his arms around Lance's waist so their bodys were flush against each other except for the armor. This, this was exactly what Lance wanted right now, what he needed right now. In the endless void of space in the middle of a war he needed to just not think, to just feel someone there with him and by god was Shiro perfect. Lance could feel it through the breastplate and he was almost dragged back to reality when he pulled away for a split second as he shucked the bulky bits of armor off of himself looking over as Shiro did the same. Shiro placed his hand on the back of Lance's head Lance's thoughts became foggier as he felt Shiro's tongue prod at his lips and he opened them with a smirk as his chest fluttered. He gave a hum of approval as he ran his hands down savoring the feel of the other in the tight, black bodysuit they wore under their armor which curved around every ripple of muscle on Shiro's body. Shiro was the one who pulled them apart, breath hot and heavy, only to ask with one raised eyebrow,  
“My room?” Lance chuckled at the question as if he didn't even need an answer and grabbed Shiro's hand leading him up the hall to their quarters and darting through the door, locking it behind them. He looked up at Shiro and giggled bringing his lips to his once more. They slowly backed up, Lance giving a small yelp falling onto the bed but both laughed when pulled Shiro down with him. He braced himself, placing both hands on either side of Lance and almost froze admiring the way he looked laying there looking up at him. He brought his lips down to Lance's again before trailing kisses all the way down his jaw and neck up until the suit got in the way. Lance sat up allowing Shiro to undo the zipper hidden on the back and peel the fabric from his smooth, tan skin which he let his finger graze over lightly before discarding it to the floor. He reached back and undid his own zipper, pulling his arms out from the top and stepping out of it leaving it the same place as Lance's was. Lance grinded his hips up and Shiro let out a gasp at the newfound and unexpected friction. He gyrated his hips against him again attempting to get a rise out of the other man who, despite the arousal he could feel growing, gripped his hips holding him still  
“Eager are we?” he scoffed  
“Shiro please” Lance whined  
“Be patient, I promise I'll make you feel so good ” Shiro whispered softly, biting a hickey onto Lance's collarbone before traveling farther south with his mouth, leaving kisses across his lean abdomen eventually reaching the hem of his boxers. He smirked looking up at him as he slowly slide the elastic waistband down letting his cock free from it's thin confines. He made sure to make eye contact as he dragged his lips along the underside of his member. Lance gasped as he felt Shiro take him in his mouth slowly until he reached the base, deepthroating him . Lance threw his head back letting out a loud moan as Shiro pulled back before going all the way down again. Shiro traced his tongue all the way up again before pulling off with a satisfying ‘pop’ reaching over towards the nightstand into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers with the cold substance and circled around the tight muscle before pushing in slowly. Lance groaned letting out a breathy “fuck” at the new sensation. Shiro slowly started to work him open and let his lips linger against his cock, hot breath fanning across the wet, sensitive skin sending a shiver up Lance's back. He took Lance back in his mouth, his tongue lapping over the head as he went down, as well as adding another digit. Lance balled his fist into the sheets and the other in the white forelock of Shiro's hair letting out another sharp moan. He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine as Shiro went all the way down again humming as Lance hit the back of his throat and he stretched him more with his two fingers brushing across his prostate.  
“Don’t stop, oh god! Please don't stop!” he panted bucking his hips up into Shiro's mouth. Shiro kept a steady rhythm push,pull, breathe, push, pull, stay, repeat until Lances thrusts upward became more desperate.  
“Fuck! Oh fuck! Shiro Im- mmm c-close” Lance moaned out and to his dismay Shiro pulled away again leaving him right on the edge, not letting him cum just yet. Instead he stood up and lined himself up with Lance’s entrance and he watched Lance begin to unravel even more as he slowly pushed in, burying himself to the hilt and letting out a gravely moan. He was rock hard but made sure he took his time allowing him to adjust to him. Lance felt filled to the brim and like he was seeing stars already as he looked up at Shiro. He was so beautiful in the dim lighting that made him glow and not to mention how perfectly chiseled his body was even with the pink scars specked across his pale flesh and the galra arm, he loved all of it.  
“Shiro” he breathed out staring up at him, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted as his heart hammered in his chest. He didn't even need to say anything else for Shiro to start moving slowly, in and out allowing him to adjust to show thick he was. He leaned and meet his lips again feeling Lance hum into the kiss, moving his lips hungrily feeling the others moans. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and his legs around his waist as he kissed him.  
“You're mine. Never forget that” Shiro said in a husky voice picking up the pace with his thrusts. His movements were sweet and fast as he nipped at Lance's collarbone, letting his lips drag over every spot he made sure to pay attention to, markings that would beautifully be there in the morning.  
“Fuck, you're so deep” Lance whined breathless rolling his hips up. He almost shouted as Shiro brushed against the spot that made his eyes roll back in his head. Shiro adjusted to make sure he hit it dead on and Lance let out a cry as he felt him abuse his prostate again, and again, sending waves of pleasure through him each time. The only word he could manage to form was Shiro's name which he repeated like a mantra as he thrusted into him. His nails began digging small crescents into Shiro's back as his hips rocked forward finally sending him over the edge. Lance's eyes screwed shut as he came; his orgasm tearing through him through him leaving him weak. Shiro groaned feeling Lance clench around him and felt his own climax approach. He slowed down, riding though both of their orgasms as their ragged breathing filled the air. Shiro pulled out and grabbed a towel lazily cleaning the cum up as much as they could before climbing up in the bed and in each other's arms. Lance rested his head on Shiro's chest as he let out a long sigh.  
“You’re so amazing, you know that right?” Shiro said looking down at Lance  
“You think so?” Lance asked smiling up at him  
“I know so” He replied smugly and Lance laughed  
He was definitely going to try for round two in the showers tomorrow morning, Lance thought to himself as he closed his eyes and focused on the breathing of his lover as he drifted to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's not that long but it was sweet to write. Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
